


Mistakes

by JustAlly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comforting mikey, Happy Ending, Luke cries, Other, Sad Luke, Self Harm, comforting ash, comforting cal, i'm shit at tags, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody makes mistakes, It's just what makes us human but sometimes it hurts too much to forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first 5sos fanfic and it's a LukeCentric :) x

Luke sat on his phone with his headphones ignoring the chatter of his older bandmates.The boys of 5SOS was on the way to the hotel after an exhausting show where everything had gone wrong.The youngest boy rested his head on the window looking at all the cars going past so he didn’t notice Calum,Ashton and Michael share a concerned look and start speaking quieter. Luke soon fell asleep breathing softly as his chest rose up and down. The eldest member smiled slightly shrugging his jacket off and laying it over him before whispering “Night Lukey”. The three boys spoke quietly not knowing what the youngest boys was dreaming about.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-=—Luke’s dream •_-_-_—_-_**

It was dark and Ashton was stood in front of him with his back turned. “He’s shit he doesn’t deserve to be in the band, lets replace Luke”. The older boy was saying to the two figures near him. “You’re right he doesn’t, he’s a shit singer and guitarist” the other boy which Luke realised was Calum said. “Everybody hates him anyway” Michael added in. The youngest boys eyes filled with tears and he started trying to run away only to find the fans surrounding him pushing him side to side yelling “You’re shit” “Worthless” “Ugly” “Fat” “STOP PLEASE” Luke yelled clutching his head, that’s when everything went black.

**-_-_—_-_—-_End of the dream-_•_•-_-_-**

“C’mon Luke wake up” Mikey said frantically shaking his shoulder. The car had been stopped and the older band members was crouched or stood near the sleeping boy who was having a nightmare. “Please Lukey” Calum begged biting his lip worriedly.The recently turned 18 year old who had been murmuring which got louder suddenly let a yell of “STOP PLEASE” before his body shot up and his head almost smashed into Ashton who quickly grabbed the younger boy into a hug. “Hey hey, Lukey look at me, that’s it okay match my breathing” The drummer quickly said burying his head in Luke’s hair. The younger boy when he was breathing normally again slouched against Ashton his eyes fluttering “Fuck” Luke muttered. “Luke?” Calum said hesitantly lifting his chin up. “Y-yeah?” The scared boy answered not looking the other boy in the eyes looking at his lap instead. “What happened? "He asked. Luke took a breathe before answering “Just a nightmare”. “Well no shit Sherlock” Mikey spoke up sarcastically. Ashton hit Michael in the arm shooting him a look that obviously said shut the fuck up. Luke thought back to the words they said in his dream flinching slightly. “I-i don’t want to talk about it” He stuttered out nervously. The other boys shared a look before Ashton replied “Okay Lukey but if you want to talk just tell us okay?”. “Guys, it’s getting late we need to get on the road. The driver popped his head around the door interrupting the moment between the band mates. Luke let a sigh of relief at the drivers timing. “Okay Dave” Michael responded smiling at him slightly. Luke shuffled out of Ashton's grip while he was side-tracked quickly sitting back in his seat and doing his seatbelt back on picking up his phone from the floor and placing his headphones in one thought running around his head ‘They hate me’. Half an hour later the van pulled up at the hotel, The 4 boys quickly climbed out and grabbed their stuff walking towards the reception. The receptionist booked them in handing four door keys smiling “You have a room to yourself on the 3rd floor” She told them. "Thank you” The 4 boys said together Luke very quietly.They walked towards the lift tiredly. Ashton pressed the button that said 3 before leaning against the back door. Mikey started stretching his muscles “I can’t fucking wait to get to bed” The second oldest complained. Calum grinned “Me either mate” He agreed. Ashton studied the youngest boy who was stood to the side, his eyes not leaving the floor, he frowned slightly but didn’t have time to say anything due to the lift coming to a stop at the third floor. Luke walked out first quickly walking to the room he was assigned, his suitcase trailing behind him “Night boys” He muttered softly opening the door dropping his stuff before shutting it. Not hearing the calls of “Night Lukey”. He slid down the door, his heart pounding, not realising the older boys was still stood outside the door he let a sob out burying his hands in his head. “They hate me” He spoke quietly. He shot up of the ground his suitcase getting knocked over as he dashed to the bathroom. He grabbed the razor of the side quickly pulling his bracelets down running it across his wrist. One for being ugly One for being fat One for being worthless One for Ashton One for Calum One for Michael One for being shit And one for being himself. By the time he finished Luke had 9 new cuts across his wrist and it was only when it started stinging that he realised how badly they was bleeding. His eyes widened as he took in the state of his wrist. Luke grabbed the towel of the side holding until the bleeding stopped. “Ow fuck” He cursed cleaning the cuts before placing some more bracelets on. Luke walked back to his bed stumbling slightly, He curled up in a ball sobbing loudly not caring that his band mates was now in the rooms only down the hall from him. He soon fell into a light slumber tear tracks visible on his face. “Luke” Calum said tapping on the door with no response. “LUKE” Ashton said louder knocking louder. “

LUKE ROBERT HEMMINGS YOU EITHER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE WE’LL BREAK IT DOWN” Michael yelled as the three boys stood around the younger boys door the following morning. Just as Ashton started backing up to ram the door open. Luke who had bed hair and was rubbing his eyes with his bad hand “What?” He snapped tiredly. Calum almost started cooing at how innocent the younger boy when he opened the door noticed that a few of his bracelets had ridden up as he rubbed his eyes.The second youngest's eyes widened as he spotted  fresh cut. “We have to go in 15” Ashton told the sleepy boy. Luke who had woken up a bit more rushed back into his room rummaging through his back for fresh clothes. Calum smiled at the older band mates before speaking “You two go get everything ready for the van, i need to talk to Luke”. The eldest two members nodded walking away quickly. Calum shoot the door as he walked in the, Luke had his trousers on and was looking for a top when the slightly older boy walked towards him pushing him on to the bed. “I thought you’d stopped” He spoke coldly. “Huh, what are you talking about?” The younger tried to hide hid shock at the smaller boys words. “You know exactly what i was talking about Luke” Calum continued shoot daggers at him. He grabbed Luke’s wrist pulling it towards him the younger boy struggling to get free, Cal moved his bracelets away breathing shakily at the red cuts from the night before. “Oh Lukey” He spoke sadly bringing Luke’s wrist to his face kissing his fresh cuts. “Come with me” Calum spoke quickly grabbing his other wrist dragging him towards the other two. “Hey Cal, Lukey, What’s up?” Mikey asked noticing the scared look on Luke’s face and the worried look on Calum’s. ”Show them Luke "The elder lad spoke harshly. Luke shook his head frantically. “Please Cal, I don’t want too” Luke begged. Calum almost gave but then he saw the looks on Mikey and Ash’s face and moved Luke’s bracelets for the second time in five minutes revealing the cuts on his wrist. Mikeys eyes was wide just staring at Luke’s skinny wrist, Ash looked sad his eyes filling with tears as he counted them. “Why?” It was Ashton who uttered the first words trying not to sob. Luke looked down before speaking “I screwed up our performance, I’m fat, I’m ugly, I’m worthless and everybody hates me, I shouldn’t even be in this band”. The next thing Luke knew there was a sharp pain in his cheek and he raised his shaking hand to it looking shocked at Michael who stood in front of him looking the most furious he’d ever seen him. “Don’t you ever say that again Luke Robert Hemmings, you’re not fat, you aren’t ugly, You are most definitely NOT worthless and nobody hates you Luke haven’t you seen how many people love you? Oh and everybody makes mistakes Luke you didn’t ruin the performance i can promise you that”. The second eldest spoke, and Luke could tell he wasn’t lying. Luke found himself being pulled into a hug by his band mates  who kissed his cheeks. “We will never hate you, we love you Lukey” Ashton spoke up his eyes holding nothing but the truth. “I-i love you too” The recently turned 18 year old spoke. Calum snapped his fingers “That’s what your nightmare was about wasn’t it?” He asked. Luke nodded his head looking at the floor once again. “Hey, You listen to us Luke the so called fans that sent you hate yesterday aren’t real fans, they aren’t our real girls our 5sosfam okay?”. Mikey said lifting Luke’s head up to look him in the eye. Luke nodded smiling slightly. “I love you boys” He told them. “We love you too” The elder three replied as one smiling. Mikey got his phone out and went on to twitter and tweeted @Michael5SOS - Everyone makes mistakes and that includes us it makes us human and we learn from our mistakes  #WeLoveYouLukey. Luke learned to ignore the hate he got choosing to stick to the positive comments rather then the negative. His cuts healed and only a few times did he relapse his boys was by his side to comfort him and to pick him back up. The 5SOS quickly took over the world becoming more and more famous. The 4 boys knew that there was haters around after all it was the 5sosfam that mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at like 3am so the endings probably shit and yeah I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to request a prompt my tumblr is Justacrazygirlnamedally :).  
> Love you all  
> Ally x


End file.
